Confidencial
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Un buen día Hanabi había decidido dirigirse a su primo para hablar sobre sexo. Él era la persona indicada para hablar sobre cómo asesinar a un invasor, sobre qué movimientos debían usarse en una batalla, y sobre cuáles eran los códigos honorables de un ninja. Él no servía para hablar de sexo.


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **One Short**

 **Confidencial**

Ellos dos se llevaban bien debido a la semejanza de sus personalidades. Neji era reconocido por ser un chico frío, que poco o nada mostraba sus emociones a través de gestos, siempre se mantenía calmado y pensativo, y tenía fama de no tener piedad con sus oponentes a la hora de la batalla. De ese mismo modo era Hanabi, en ella se reflejaba la viva imagen de Neji. Era calmada y calculadora, además de poderosa e inteligente. Ellos dos congeniaron hasta el punto de conocerse tanto que sabían cuándo el otro se encontraba realmente hostigado, o simplemente cuando deseaban dejar de hacer algo.

No fue difícil para Hanabi notar que había preguntado de más.

Consternado, Neji palideció al escuchar la pregunta. Con el tiempo ella lo sabría; y alguien lo suficientemente tolerante se lo explicaría de una manera adecuada. Ante los ojos de Neji, Hanabi todavía era una niña, y él no quería encargarse de destruir su inocencia. Le daba pesar. De hecho, ¿por qué Hanabi tenía que preguntarle esas cosas a él? Y ¿por qué repentinamente se mostraba tan interesada en el tema?

—Un compañero me lo pidió —explicó Hanabi, con inocencia palpable—, según porque yo le parezco bonita.

Maldito fuese ese tal compañero, detractó Neji en su mente. El principal motivo de su incómoda situación era la confianza que le había otorgado a su prima. Ella había sabido tomar buen provecho de ello. Cada vez que tenía una duda, Hanabi acudía a su primo Neji, quien amablemente descifraba sus incertidumbres. Otra causa era que Hanabi no tenía con quien más platicar, puesto a que su padre siempre estaba ocupado y su hermana mayor era igual o más torpe que ella. Neji siempre respondía sus preguntas; era demasiado inteligente para la edad, por algo era el chico prodigio de su clan.

Un buen día Hanabi había decidido dirigirse a su primo para hablar sobre sexo. Ella estaba consciente de la gravedad del tema y entendía que era algo que no se podía hablar con cualquier persona; sin embargo, era necesario saber sobre la materia. Tarde o temprano debía saberlo. Se sentía preparada.

Pero Neji no estaba preparado para hablar sobre ello con Hanabi. No lo estaba, y jamás lo estaría. Él era la persona indicada para hablar sobre cómo asesinar a un invasor, sobre qué movimientos debían usarse en una batalla, y sobre cuáles eran los códigos honorables de un ninja. Él no servía para hablar de sexo. Esa responsabilidad ya le tocaba a otra persona, no a él. Pero allí estaba Hanabi, a la espera de una explicación, como siempre, esperando una amplia e impecable dilucidación de él.

—¿Felación? —reiteró el castaño, para verificar la duda de su prima, que asintió, para su desgracia.

—Se rieron de mí por no saber lo que significaba, me dijeron 'ignorante' —evocó la niña, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al recordar las palabas de sus amigos—. Le pregunté al profesor y me dijo que se trataba de sexo.

Neji tragó fuerte, sintiendo como aquellas palabras de su prima le desgarraban el alma. No quería ser el que promoviera la culminación de la inocencia de Hanabi, pero debía hablarle, o de lo contrario ella buscaría maneras radicales para instruirse del tema. Los niños solían ser muy curiosos en ese sentido, pero ¿cómo se debía comenzar una explicación de ese calibre? De repente las misiones S parecían fáciles en comparación.

—Escucha, la felación se refiere a la estimulación del miembro masculino —Neji por poco muere al ver la expresión seria de Hanabi. Se notaba que le estaba prestando extrema atención para no perder ningún detalle, lo que causaba una leve fluctuación en la voz del castaño—, utilizando solamente la boca. —concluyó tomando aire, sintiéndose conforme con su explicación. No había sido explícita, pero el mensaje había sido trasmitido.

—¿Con 'miembro masculino' te refieres al pene? —inquirió Hanabi, sonando más como acotación que como pregunta. En fin, no había nada de que sorprenderse, Hanabi tenía 13 años y aquello era algo que hasta un niño de 8 debería tener en cuenta. Pero eso no le quitaba lo embarazoso.

—Sí, a eso me refiero. —asintió con leve vergüenza. Aunque la gente tratase de negarlo, hablar de eso siempre causaba vergüenza, aunque fuese algo natural del ser humano.

—Ah, es eso —emitió Hanabi con gesto de haber aprendido algo importante—, entonces felación es lo mismo que sexo oral.

Neji palideció. Entonces, Hanabi sí sabía que era felación, pero con otras palabras. De algún modo Neji se sintió aliviado por no haber corrompido del todo a su querida prima, puesto que el concepto básico de la palabra ya lo sabía. Suspiró calmado al dar por concluida la doctrina, pero no se imaginó que Hanabi aun quería seguir hablando:

—Y eso… ¿ustedes lo sienten bien? —La pregunta lo descolocó.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó escandalizado. No había forma de que él pudiese responder certeramente a esa pregunta ya que a él jamás le habían hecho una felación, y tampoco estaba muy preocupado por ello. Su primera vez fue tan fogosa que se habían saltado esa parte y habían ido directo a lo básico; cierto que aunque no le daba pesadumbre, en su momento sintió curiosidad por saber lo que se sentía. En fin, eso ya era algo que la misma Hanabi debía averiguar por sus propios medios, a su cierta mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, no era su costumbre dejarla con la duda cuando ella le preguntaba algo, por lo que vaciló en su respuesta: —. Supongo que es bueno.

Hanabi asintió reiteradas veces, dando a entender que había captado.

—¿Y también se le puede hacer una felación a una mujer? —Preguntó nuevamente la curiosa castaña, de manera tan inocente, casta y honesta, que a Neji le dolió escucharla—. Porque me han dicho que el sexo oral también le viene a las mujeres.

A Neji se le fueron los colores a la cabeza. Nadie hubiese imaginado que por primera vez el prodigio Hyûga titubearía en el área que mejor dominaba: expresarse. Él había sido bendecido con el don de la palabra y la sabiduría, pero ésta vez quería huir de una situación que bien podía ser manejada utilizando las palabras adecuadas puesto que, por alguna razón, nada se le venía a la mente. Estaba en apuros.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —Decidió por su bien -y el de su prima- no responder a la pregunta anterior. Él era muy concreto en cuanto a explicaciones se refería, no era su estilo enredar con palabras innecesarias, y si las circunstancias no cambiaban de tono, terminaría dando una explicación muy gráfica. Podía llegar a ser dañina para la mente de Hanabi.

—Mis amigos —respondió Hanabi, dejando en evidencia los causantes de su corrupción—. Dicen que a sus novias se lo hacen con sus lenguas, y ellas gritan, y les gusta. Me pregunto qué se sentirá.

¿Qué clase de amigos tenía su prima? Se preguntó Neji fríamente.

—Lo sabrás en su debido momento. —espetó, temiendo despertar esa curiosidad propia de todo niño en fase de adolescencia, que pudiera incitar a su prima a cometer algún acto impudoroso. ¡No, no, no! No, Hanabi no era así, ella era incapaz de hacer aquello, era muy joven, aun le quedaba unos años más de inocencia. De todas formas, en cierto modo estaba bien que le preguntara, así le despejaría un poco las dudas y de ese modo quizás olvidaría el tema.

—¿Y es malo hacer eso? —preguntó Hanabi de repente, poniendo en cuestión la anterior hipótesis. Neji tragó fuerte, empezó a sudar.

—Depende. En un matrimonio es algo normal —respondió inteligentemente—, los adultos suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas. —añadió.

—¿Y si no son adultos?

Las cosas tenían un límite, y esa conversación lo estaba alcanzando.

—Ya Hanabi, te aclaré la duda —trató de sonar lo más serio posible—, ¿qué más quieres?

—Es que como mi compañero me pidió que se lo hiciera —reveló—, quería saber si es malo que yo accediera. —Lo peor del caso era que Hanabi se veía bastante seria mientras hablaba, lo que daba a entender que, en su debida circunstancia, al menos pensaría si cumplir o no aquella petición.

Neji quiso gritarle lo tonta que se veía diciendo esas cosas, pero se contuvo. Había aprendido a ser paciente cuando se trataba de Hanabi. De haber sido cualquier otra niña ya se hubiese marchado con maldición de por medio. Si había algo de lo que no gozaba Neji, era de paciencia.

—Claro que es malo —espetó como si recalcase en lo más obvio del mundo—, ¿A ti te gusta ese chico?

—No.

Neji se dio un leve golpe en la frente. La castaña le miró, curiosa.

—No puedes hacerlo con cualquiera que te lo pida, Hanabi —explicó el prodigio Hyûga antes de que su prima se aventurase a preguntarle el por qué—, esas cosas se hacen sólo con la persona que quieras y estimes en verdad, es como una muestra de aprecio, un lazo intimo que te acopla con esa persona.

Hanabi pareció razonar en las palabras de su primo como si hubiese descubierto la clave del universo. Neji la miró con cierta preocupación. Ya no se trataba de inocencia, lo que Hanabi tenía era una deficiencia de razonamiento lógico que podía conllevarla a cometer actos pecaminosos. Debía ser un delito tener tanta ingenuidad respecto al sexo.

—Así que —comentó la castaña, pensativa—, sólo lo debo hacer con alguien que quiera y estime —repitió las palabras de su primo, alzando su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente—, ¿cómo contigo?

Neji parpadeó anonadado. Ese, en definitiva, estaba lejos de ser el mensaje que quería trasmitir.

—No me estás entendiendo —negó con la cabeza para luego encarar a su prima y hablarle con gravedad—, lo que quise decir es que debes hacerlo con el chico que te gusta, del cual estás enamorada.

—¿Y por qué no lo puedo hacer contigo? —Por favor, que alguien le despertase, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. ¿Cuándo la conversación había tomado esos andares tan delicados?

—¡Soy tu primo! —recordó, frunciendo el ceño. A parte de pertenecer a la misma familia, si llegase a ocurrir algún encuentro incestuoso entre él y Hanabi -cosa que Neji tenía bien presente que jamás ocurriría- y Hiashi los descubriera, mínimo lo castraría y lo dejaría en el suelo desangrándose. Por su parte, Hanabi colocó un gesto de confusión: no encontraba mucho sentido en las palabras de Neji.

—¿Qué tiene que seamos primos? —Preguntó con cierta indignación—. Acabas de decir que debo hacerlo con el chico que quiera y estime, y que es una muestra de aprecio.

Santo dios, ¿acaso eso había sido una especie de confesión? Lo mejor para Neji fue pensar que no, que quizás era una manera metafórica que tenía Hanabi para preguntar cosas que le daban curiosidad, y que lo último que pasaba por su mente era hacer una felación o semejantes. Debía ser eso, o de qué otra manera podía explicarse que Hanabi pusiera tanta contradicción en el hecho de ver mal las prácticas sexuales entre primos.

—Hanabi, deja ya de decir esas cosas —habló Neji, cansado de la conversación que mantenía con su prima—, ya no estoy de humor. —No podía más, sentía que moriría de la vergüenza si seguía.

Hanabi asintió, entendiendo lo incomodo que había puesto a su primo con sus preguntas, pero en serio, no las hacía al propósito, de verdad ella quería saber. Estaba curiosa por saber si eran comunes esas cosquillas que sentía al mirar su primo fijamente por más de un minuto. Se lo iba a preguntar pero puesto a que no se veía dispuesto a seguir hablándole, prefirió callar sus inquietudes.

—Lo lamento, pero gracias —Hanabi hizo una reverencia luego de levantarse de la silla—, fuiste de mucha ayuda.

Estuvo a punto de caminar hacia la salida cuando una mano la detuvo por el brazo.

—Hey —Hanabi viró su cuerpo y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Neji que a cualquier otra persona hubiera intimidado de inmediato—. No lo vayas a hacer con ese chico, ni con cualquier otro que te lo pida.

Hanabi entendió de inmediato la advertencia, y a que se refería. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado; el tono celoso y sobreprotector de Neji le parecía adorable de alguna manera, le hizo sentir alegre.

—¿Y si es alguien que me gusta? —se aventuró a preguntar la castaña, obteniendo que su primo alzara una ceja.

—Ese chico sería la excepción. —respondió, ligeramente receloso. No le faltaron las ganas de preguntar directamente de quién se trataba, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Eso era algo confidencial, quizás la importunaría si lo llegase a preguntar.

—Pues sí, hay un chico. Me gusta —admitió Hanabi, sonrojándose levemente y mirando hacia el suelo en busca de esconder su nuevo semblante—. Pero es imposible, él es como mi hermano mayor. Me siento sucia al pensar cosas libidinosas con él, pero no puedo evitarlo. —alzó la mirada esta vez para mirar fijamente a su primo, que se había quedado sin habla. ¿Por qué Hanabi le estaba confesando eso? No, más importante, ¿desde cuándo tenía pensamientos libidinosos? Neji no cabía en su asombro, si ella no lo fuese dicho, jamás lo fuese imaginado. ¿No se suponía que ella aún era inocente?

Hanabi se sintió ligeramente apenada. Para Neji tampoco era una situación agradable, por lo que decidió intervenir:

—A tu edad es muy común vivir esa clase de sensaciones —de alguna manera diciendo aquello, la tensión entre ellos disminuía un poco—, es por cuestiones hormonales del desarrollo. —agregó.

—Pero en verdad quiero, quiero sentirlo con él —Hanabi siguió con el tema que Neji buscaba disipar, pero esta vez la castaña colocó un gesto más profundo, un gesto deseoso—, sentir eso que hablan mis amigos.

El Hyûga disimuló su asombro mediante el gesto estoico que siempre solía tener, tratando de asimilar lo dicho por su prima. Después que pasó el asombro, sintió enojo. Simple. Él se consideraba su hermano mayor y era difícil escuchar que su protegida desease a un chico el cual no conocía. Por el momento concluyó que lo más sensato era no saberlo ya que, de estar al corriente podía buscarlo por toda Konoha y amenazarlo de muerte si llegaba a ocurrir algo con su inocente prima. No obstante, había una cosa que aún le inquietaba:

—¿Por qué hablas conmigo sobre eso? —Se vio en la obligación de preguntarlo. Cualquier persona evitaría hablar sobre amores prohibidos y semejantes con un chico tan indiferente como él. Eso se hablaba con la mejor amiga, pero a Hanabi pareciese no importarle que él supiera acerca de sus deseos, al contrario.

—¿Te incomoda?

Neji negó con la cabeza. No se trataba de eso.

—Es decir, se supone que hay cosas que no se dicen, que son secretos que nadie más debe saber.

Hanabi sonrió.

—Es que, me siento libre de expresarme contigo.

Neji suspiró, rendido. No había nada que hacer al respecto si ese era el caso. Además, ese leve cosquilleo en su espalda al saber que su prima confiaba en él hasta el punto de confiarle aquellos íntimos secretos no era del todo desagradable. De hecho, en este caso era un alivio que decidiese expresarse de ese modo con él, tomando en cuenta que el tema era evidentemente delicado y que debía tratarse con la mayor discreción, sobre todo tratándose de alguien tan ingenua e influenciable como Hanabi. Como defensor de la rama principal Neji se sentía en el derecho de protegerla, pero como su primo –casi hermano mayor- el deber de protección era mayor, y no había mejor cosa que saber que su prima confiaba en él lo suficiente como para buscar su ayuda.

Pensándolo mejor, Hanabi era casi como su hermana menor; a su vez, ella lo consideraba como un hermano mayor…

 _"Pues sí, hay un chico. Me gusta. Pero es imposible, él es como mi hermano mayor. Me siento sucia al pensar cosas libidinosas con él, pero no puedo evitarlo."_

Eso que sólo hace poco acababa de confesar Hanabi, no había forma de que se refiriera a él, ¿verdad? Él era como su hermano mayor, y hasta donde Neji sabía, no existía nadie más que Hanabi pudiera considerar "hermano mayor". Entonces, ¿eso no significaba que Hanabi acababa de confesar algo bastante delicado e ilícito?

Neji endureció su gesto al entenderlo finalmente. Hanabi sonrió, inocentemente.

—Muchas gracias por responder mis preguntas, Nii-san. Y lamento si soy egoísta, pero en serio quería saber al respecto. —Hanabi agradeció dando una profunda reverencia a su petrificado primo.

—Hanabi —Llamó de nuevo, casi sin ser consciente de ello. Hanabi, como si lo estuviese esperando, se detuvo y volteó, aun llevando la sonrisa en su rostro—. Con ese chico, el que te gusta, no lo hagas.

Hanabi ladeó la cabeza, curiosa.

—¿Qué no haga que cosa, nii-san? —Preguntó, inocente. Neji sólo la miro y negó con la cabeza. Hanabi hizo otra reverencia y salió finalmente de la habitación, dejándolo envuelto en un pesado y profundo silencio.

¿Ella era consciente de su inocencia, o sólo estaba tomándole el pelo y probándolo? De cualquier forma, Neji se dijo así mismo que debía cuidar más desde cerca de su joven prima. De algo le debía servir compartir esa curiosa confidencialidad con ella.

Fin~


End file.
